


Egyptian Hedgehogs

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Egypt, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: 200 years after the death of Cleopatra, four new kingdoms were made by Egyptian hedgehogs and it changed everything. No Hebrew slaves and no plagues. Four kingdoms were named after their Egyptian gods of Horus, Anubis, and Sekhmet, and Bastet.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Royalties

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little interested in ancient Egyptian history from the inspiration of The Mummy and Mummy Returns, and Prince of Egypt. I know a little history of the Egyptian gods. The one thing I did not like is that ancient Egyptian royalties married their relatives which caused genetic mutation to their children or something. I don't know the whole history of it but it still feels wrong
> 
> Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.

Egyptian royalty came to an end when Cleopatra was the last active ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt who committed suicide by being bitten by a poisonous snake. 200 years after the death of Cleopatra, four new kingdoms were made by Egyptian hedgehogs and it changed everything. No Hebrew slaves and no plagues. Four kingdoms were named after their Egyptian gods of Horus, Anubis, Sekhmet, and Bastet. 

The descendants today are the hedgehog royalties; Sonic the prince of Horus, Shadow the prince of Anubis, Silver the prince of Sekhmet, and Amy the princess of Bastet. 

For years, the princes go on adventures and battle mummies. Their job is to protect the kingdom of Egypt from ever getting their life source drained by mummies. The people call them the mummy hunters. 

(Sonic’s POV)

Here I am with my own chariot racing against with my two hedgehog pals. We always get cocky all the time. We were heading back to the kingdom of Egypt from our adventures in the Pyramid of Giza.

“Hey Shads, how you like your face carved on the wall?” I asked Shadow.

“Someday yes” He said while looking at the wall briefly.

“How about now?!” I made my two horses run close to Shadow while he was distracted.

The wheels touching the wall and he bumped near the wall, “Whoa! You almost tried to kill me!”

“Where’s your sense of fun?” I just laughed.

“You guys! Focus on your horses and treat them nicely!” Silver said.

“I’m just being cocky, Silver. I’m like a free bird!” I hit my reins to make the horses go faster.

We were coming up ahead to the city and our guards kneeled down as we pass them by to show respect to us princes.

“Are you rushing to see your lovely princess again, Sonic?” Shadow teased me.

“Yes but I’m just going to see her and go back to my kingdom! She has hundreds of cats and they like to hiss at me angrily! Worse than your jackals to bite anyone!” I said and passed by him.

“He’s so annoying” I heard him say but I ignored him.

I got to the palace and there was Amy standing there, waiting for me. For a princess she’s very stunning and gorgeous. Especially when she wears the goddess Bastet mask.

“Lovely to see you my princess. Did you miss me?” I teased with my seductive tone.

“Yes I did, birdie. I hope your bird god didn’t make you get lost” Amy teased back.

“Come on, Horus always guides me. And you know I’m the best prince and mummy hunter” I said.

“Heh, you’re only a mummy hunter when you have Shadow and Silver with you. And if you’re lying, my cats will be hissing at you all day” Amy giggles and went to the halls of Egyptian paintings on the walls. The history of the four kingdoms founded by our ancestors.

But luckily, we won’t go back having people as slaves like the old rulers of the past did. And the 10 plagues that god sent so that the pharaoh can let the slaves go. Selfish bastard for being stubborn that killed a few Egyptians. Everyone knows the story. And for Cleopatra the last ruler, my guess is she wanted to choose her own path.

“Since her passing Sonic, we made Egypt better” Amy said looking at a painting of Cleopatra.

“Yeah. And here we are as rulers of our ancestors that made a new kingdom” I held her close.

“You think I would be your queen? You need to hunt more mummies if you want to be pharaoh” Amy stroked my bare chest.

“Eh, you would make a great queen if you weren’t so stubborn. And perhaps, teach your cats to respect me for once. I’m no bird food to them” I chuckled.

“Aw they’ll get used to you in time” Amy giggled.

“The black one nearly clawed my face and chest. That beast really has anger issues” I shuddered at the thought of his angry face.

“Sonic, he’ll be better” Amy said.

“I sure hope” I replied.

“Tell me your adventure story. How many mummies did you kill with your bow and arrows?” Amy asked.

“You sure you wanna hear it?” I sat down with her.

“Yeah. You and your boys have killed over 200 of mummies” Amy said.

“Well where do I start? We three went into one of the most hidden tombs in the desert, finding several empty sarcophaguses, certainly hundreds of them. We looked inside the chambers until we heard groaning and howling” I began, telling the whole story of our adventure and hunting mummies in tombs, “And that’s when we realized there was like 200 of them in there. So Shadow, Silver and I fought them off but it was not easy with only spin dashing and such, so we used weapons like swords and spears but I used my bow with arrows. With one shot I pinned several of them at once at the wall or even got their heads shot off. Shadow well sliced many of them in half with Silver at his side”

“Wow” Amy was amazed.

“But soon after we defeated the mummies together, we left the tomb heading our way out. But before we went, we found a scroll containing a legend about this Infinite” I said.

“That’s some adventure” Amy said.

“Yeah, I wish we two could go on an adventure” I said.

“A princess needs to protect her people. And her cats” Amy said.

“Heh, your cat goddess must’ve wanted to be remembered that Egyptians used to worship cats” I chuckled.

“Mmmhmm. So what do you wanna do now?” Amy asked.

“Since I’m back, tonight is the feast. I can’t wait to see you dance along with the ladies. The traditional Egyptian dance that we boys love” I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Very charming, Sonic. Just don’t drool. You’ll ruin your birdie god mask or my cat goddess mask will eat you. Cats eat birds” Amy stroked my chin.

“Okay then Rose. You have my word” I replied.

“Good boy” She rubbed my ear to make me purr softly.

“And I hope you be a good girl, my desert flower” I smirked.

“I will Sonic” Amy then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Just as I was about to leave, 7 cats were hissing angrily at me. Man, they really hate me to go near princess Amelia every stupid time.

“No, no not again” I got nervous.

They look so angry with those teeth and claws. This is getting ugly.

“Ramses! I told you to not hiss at the prince” Amy telling the black cat to calm down.

She named every cat after the queens and pharaohs from the past. She sure has listened to history and stories of them. Ramses meowed in disdain and leaves along with the other cats.

“Thanks Ames” I said.

“Heh, no problem. They’re just very overprotective of me” Amy said.

“I understand. Now to get ready for tonight” I said.

I was back at my palace and I see my youngest butler but also my best friend Tails the two-tailed fox. My parents rescued him from a terrible fire that killed his parents but he the only one that survived and we took him to our palace to raise him.

“Your majesty” He bowed in respect but I usually told him that he doesn’t have to do that, “Welcome home”

“Thanks Tails” I thanked him.

“Faced Amy’s psychotic cats again?” He joked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, “Yes but they are so scary when they do that. Especially that Ramses cat that is beyond pissed every time he sees me”

"He never learns, does he?" Tails asked.

"Not a bit" I said.

“How’s your mummy hunting?” He asked and groans like a mummy and walking up to me to attack me.

"Going well Tails the First" I pretended to stab him but I instead pushed him, making him laugh.

"Hehehehe…..sometimes you're like a big brother" Tails said.

"We are brothers in a way" I said.

"Both servant and brother" Tails said.

“Yup. By the way, while hunting mummies we found a scroll. Something about a legend called Infinite. I don’t know what it means but you being the smartest kid of Egypt, I was hoping you can find out what it means for tomorrow” I hand him the scroll.

"I'll see what I can find about him" Tails said.

"I count on you, I always will" I said.

“By the way, your father only has one day left before he....becomes mummified. I’m so sorry but he hopes that you’ll take his place as Pharaoh someday” Tails said.

“Yeah, death is something I’m not used to but may the god of Anubis guide his soul to the underworld” I said.

"Your father was a great man, he had great hopes for you" Tails said.

“Indeed he did, bud. He raised me and you as a great father he was to us. But now, tomorrow he will be mummified along with my ancestors’ tomb” I said.

“Your majesty, sorry to interrupt but your mother wishes to see you” One if the servants said.

"I'm coming. Good luck buddy" I said. Tails waved and goes to read the scroll.

My mother was waiting for me in the throne room. I can tell that her face was filled with sadness but she knows she has me and Tails. Father wouldn’t want her to mourn his death by the time he passes away tomorrow.

"Sonic" She walked up and hugged me.

"Mom" I hugged her back.

“Good to see you my young mummy hunter” Mom said.

"Thanks. What is it mom?" I asked.

“Tonight is the feast and the three kingdoms will be joining. And perhaps, maybe ask Amelia to be your queen” Mom said.

“Mom, we already discussed this yesterday. I do love Amy but I don’t think she and I are ready to be the next rulers. Not just yet. She’s gorgeous and beautiful than ever, but we are still very young in our teens” I said, looking at the paintings of the myself, the kingdoms, and my two pals.

“Alright then. But least chat with each other” Mom said.

“I understand, Mom. You always told me that you’re not getting younger but you’re still alive and healthy. Just give me, I don’t know, maybe a few months” I said.

"I'm not forcing you to marry her" Mom said.

“That’s what I like to hear, mother. Anyways, I should get ready for the feast. And is father ready to see one last time? I hate to see him miss this” I said.

"We'll see" Mom said a bit worried.

I walked in to my father's room and saw him laying there, weakened and weary.

"Sonic" He looks over.

"Father, I'm here" I held his hand.

“My son. Tomorrow I won’t be alive. I got one day left until I join the underworld” Father said.

“I know father. Tonight is the feast and you have to be there. Please be strong for our people tonight and tomorrow shall you may Rest In Peace” I said.

My father struggled to get up but I helped him, "I want to see my close ones for one last time" Father said.

“You will, Father. Stay strong for tonight. Don’t think of death, think of the people” I said.

"I know my son. When you take the throne, you'll learn the responsibilities of protecting our people" Father said, grabbing his golden staff.

“Yes father. All I did was go on adventures with Shadow and Silver to hunt cursed mummies. That’s how I protect Egypt. But to be pharaoh, I need a few months for Amelia and I to be ready for marriage” I said, making sure he stays strong.

"Very well. Now we need to be prepared" Father said, walking with me, he of course coughed a bit aside.

“And tell mother to not mourn your death” I said.

“I will, son. I’ll be okay right now, I’ll see you tonight with all three kingdoms joining our palace” Father said, walking slowly on his own.


	2. Feast

(Sonic's POV)

Here I am in my chamber room getting ready for the feast. I put on my Ra mask as a tradition to represent my kingdom of Horus to the people. Even Silver with his Sekhmet mask and Shadow with his Anubis mask. I can't wait to see my lovely desert flower wearing her Bastet mask, it makes her look like the real Bastet goddess.

"What do you think, Horus? Would me as the prince of Horus get together with the princess of Bastet?" I asked my pet lanner falcon.

Horus nods and points with his wing. I looked up and saw Amy there in her Bastet mask and a nice white dress.

"Wow" I smiled at the sight, "Milady, you're here early. The feast isn't about to start in 15 minutes" I said.

"I came to be prepared. Shadow and Silver came early too with their people coming in to prepare the food and everything" Amy said.

"Good. I guarantee this evening will be great" I said, holding her hand.

"And make sure you don't start a fight with Shadow trying to tease you again" Amy said.

"His jackal head is messing him up" I chuckled.

“Hehehe Really?” Amy giggled.

“Yes really” I nodded.

Soon we were at the lobby outside, all the great food and people are here tonight. I see my father feeling a little weak on his throne chair with mom. Oh Anubis, please let my father see the feast for one night. Mom was at his side comforting him.

I walked up to see Shadow and Silver wearing their animal god masks. Sometimes the way that Shadow wears the jackal masks makes me laugh.

“If you laugh one more time, I will bite your beak off” Shadow warned me.

“And send me to the underworld? I like being in the living world, your majesty” I said with my cocky attitude.

"Whatever Sonic" Shadow scoffs at my comment.

“Shads, we’re here to enjoy, not cause a fight. I’m doing this for my father because we all know he doesn’t have much time left until he’s joined with your Anubis god tomorrow. Can’t we please get along just this once?” I begged him to show sympathy.

“For your concern I attended this party for him” Shadow said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because he has one night left and I do respect your kingdom” Shadow said.

Just then, the Egyptian belly dancers were about to start and Amy will be in the dance too. We all took a seat and watched.

Four dancers began and then Amy stepped out and danced. One of the traditional belly dancers is the slow dance and it picks up the music for men to feel tranced by beauty. I couldn’t take my eyes off of Amy’s charming movements. Neither can Shadow and Silver. They seem to want one of those belly dancers like the dark violet-purple hedgehog and the purple cat. Hmm....I never seen them feel very interested in the ladies.

The two with Amy and the other unknown dancers danced in rhythm holding their hands up and down slowly spreading their fingers out and then down shaking their hips slightly.

Soon they turn sideways and held out their arms like a L and switching sides doing it again. Then they turned around shaking their hips before turning back to us shaking the shoulders and lifted a hand up many times.

“Such a beauty for my future queen” I sighed in trance.

If only she didn’t have her cat mask on, I would see what she feels with her face expression. Gosh she is alluring me.

After the dance is finished, it was my turn to dance with the princess. Man, why did my parents make me do this? Okay, Sonic. Remember that your father wants to see you dance with the princess of Bastet kingdom. I walked up to Amy and she saw me through the mask, her eyes still visible through the mask. The music starts to begin and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

“My Ames, you were great” I said to her.

“Thank you Sonic” Amy said.

We started to waltz while my parents and hers are watching us. They seem to want us get married but we are not ready just yet. We don’t want to end up like those past rulers getting married at a very young age. We want to follow our path. I saw Shadow and Silver dancing with the hedgehog girl and the lavender cat.

“The bird is no prey to you, my kitty cat” I teased her.

“And the cat is not chasing the blue bird” Amy teased back.

“I fly like a bird, kitty” I lifted her up and spun around.

“Hehehehehe Sonic!” Amy laughed.

I put her down and we resumed waltzing. The people were cheering for us, thinking that maybe Amelia and I will be the best rulers. But both of us are still not ready yet. I looked at my parents, they both looked proud that I actually shows affection to Amy.

After the dance was over, I finally sighed in relief to have my own freedom of myself alone. Amy decided to chat with me since she didn't want to get flirted by men. Men should know that they are not allowed to touch her because she's a princess. Only royalties like me can.

We head to a balcony to chat, “How do you feel Sonic?” She asked.

"Eh, very sweaty and nervous. But I wanted my father to see me enjoy before he passes away tomorrow morning" I said and removed my Ra mask.

Amy removed her own Bastet mask, I’m sorry it has to happen. But the illness is taking its toll” Amy said and gently hugs me to comfort me.

"Yeah, and by the time he joins the underworld, Shadow's servants will do the process of mummification to my father's body. And he wants us to be the next rulers but we are not ready to be married at young age" I said, looking at the stars above.

Reminds me of the story where Egyptians believed that shooting stars contains power of alien creatures but that's just a legend or a myth.

“I agree Sonic” Amy said.

"Being very young means we don't have that much experience to be as pharaoh and queen to protect the people of Egypt" I said.

"I agree, Sonic. All my life I just read scrolls from the library to learn history. You hunt mummies with Shadow and Silver. My parents think I should marry you but I told them the exact same thing. I mean I do love you but we are still young" She rubbed my ear.

“Amy, we should have a low profile so far” I said.

"Why?" She asked.

“Never mind that Amy” I shrugged it off.

"Please tell me" Amy begged.

"Well that we just stick as well boyfriend and girlfriend until it's time" I said.

"I like that, prince birdie" Amy hugged me.

“Heh, thanks Amy” I hugged her back.

"I also baked cake. I hope you love it" Amy put her mask on and lead me to the food table.

I quickly but my mask on too so the people don't see my identity.

"I believe you have my favorite on it" I said.

"You know I always like making the bird prince happy" Amy giggled.

"Is that so? The kitty not chasing the bird? I feel like we are becoming close than predator and prey" I teased her.

"Hehehehe….. Sonic" Amy just laughed.

I went in the lobby to try the cake that I always know she bakes but hard to eat through the mask. Maybe I should lift my mask up a little to eat the cake. I did so that only my mouth was exposed and took a slice from the cake and tasted it. Oh the flavor is so good.

"Its delicious as always, princess. How many times have I tasted your bakery?" I asked.

"For years Sonic. I remember the first time you munched it all in seconds" Amy giggled at the memory.

"Heh, I’m born with speed I never get tired of it. If you weren't a princess, I wonder what you would be. A baker?" I asked with my smirk.

"Maybe. If you weren't so cocky and funny, you would be a great pharaoh" Amy teased me.

"I would make a great pharaoh if I was heroic and handsome" I said.

"What can I expect, a pharaoh so funny to make the roman emperor laugh?" Amy said.

"Maybe, but Caesar was a tyrant" I said.

"Well the way I see it, the current ruler of the Roman empire is not as ruthless as he was" Amy said.

"I suppose. If Cleopatra didn't get caught, she wouldn't commit suicide" I said.

"She had a son with Caesar, Caesarion, the last human pharaoh of Egypt before Augustus took over" Amy said.

"His adoptive brother yes" I said.

"Anyways, how's the cake?" Amy asked.

"Delicious Amy" I said to her.

"Aw thank you Sonic" Amy said.

We went to see my parents to make sure they're doing okay. I can see that my father is trying very hard to stay strong but eventually he'll get weak by the time the party is over soon.

"Father, Mother" I bowed down to them.

"Son, it's getting worse" Mom said, supporting my father.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Come with me" Father walks with me to speak in private.

"Father, please. Keep it up" I said.

"Sonic, I am glad that I got to see everyone for one last time. But I don't feel so good and feeling weaker by the second" Father said.

"I'm glad you did but now I fear of watching you get mummified tomorrow" I sighed in sadness.

"I never left you and never will once I've have passed. I shall always be with you in your heart" He points at my chest.

I hugged him in sadness, so scared to see him dead tomorrow morning but he's right. He'll watch me from above but he'll be at peace in Anubis underworld.

He then noticed Tails coming in the scene, "Your highness?"

"Tails, I've never been prouder having you here. You have been like a brother to Sonic and I'm proud to have you as a son too" Father said.

Tails teared up at being called 'son' by my father and gave him a hug.

"It's been an honor to serve you. You treated me fairly" Tails said tearfully.

"You're welcome. Sonic, take good care of our kingdom" Father said.

"Father, wait. You need to rest in your chambers, let me help you" I said.

"Thank you my boy" He said as I brought him to his chamber.


	3. Scroll of Infinite

(Sonic’s POV)

The following morning, my mother and I saw father motionless in bed. No breathing and no pulse on him which made me feel angry and depressed to see him passed away.

“Horus, send this to the kingdom of Anubis to prepare for my father to be mummified” I put a scroll on his talons and he flies out the window with it.

“Son, you still have me to raise you and Tails. Don’t let your father’s death stop you from moving on” Mother said.

“Yes mom” I sighed in sadness.

"He was a great man Sonic" Tails comforted me.

“Yes he is. He did a great job raising us. But now mother will be the one to raise us now” I said.

After the mummification of my father, we all watched as he was put into a sarcophagus. And his vital organs removed and placed in 4 canonic jars. Shadow in his Anubis mask read a scroll as they carried the sarcophagus.

"And may his spirit live among the other generations of rulers of Egypt. Jules the First will be missed but not forgotten" He spoke out.

I comforted my mother as I saw her cry, “Mother, he’s not gone forever” I said.

"I know my son" Mother said.

“May the Anubis god guide his soul to the underworld” I said.

“Your majesties, my servants will have the pharaoh’s sarcophagus laid next to his ancestors’ tomb” Shadow said.

"May he find peace there" I said.

“And his canonic jars too. Prince Sonic, if you ever feel like spending time with us, we’ll be at the Nile River” Shadow said.

“I’ll think about it, Prince Shadow. I just need some alone time with my father’s tomb” I said.

"As you wish Sonic" Shadow said, leaving me alone for the moment.

I went to my father’s tomb to have a moment time with him, even if he’s dead and at peace, I’m sure he can hear my voice.

"Father, I promise I keep our people safe from all kinds of dangers threatening it, even the roman empire. Nothing will stand in our way. You taught me never to give up no matter what" I said.

I looked at my grandparents’ sarcophagus and the rest of my ancestors. Someday when I’m old like them, my body will be mummified too. But I sure hope that the Anubis curse doesn’t bring the dead back to life like this. It’s been happening around for 2 centuries. I can't let that happen.

While having a moment time for 5 minutes I decided to go see my pals at the Nile River.

Upon arriving I saw them without their masks on, looking at the river. “Hey guys” I said and sat down near the shore of the Nile River.

"So, how did it go?" Silver asked me.

"It's really hard to accept dad's gone" I said.

“Death is like a scary thing to see directly but their spirits are in a resting place, Sonic. Thousands of people die every day by natural causes and thousands of newborn babies born every day” Shadow said.

"Yes. But I'm not ready to rule my kingdom" I said.

“Neither are we. Over thousands of years, Egyptian royalties were forced to marry their relatives in order to keep the royal family blood line pure. If they are not from the royal family, they will get killed. But right now, Egypt changed the laws” Silver said.

“I’m glad it did because inbreeding causes gene mutations and possibly death” I said.

"Yes, that law will remain permanent, never to get changed again. Our genes are from different generations" Shadow said.

“Yeah. And we three have powers. I have speed, you have teleportation, and Silver has telekinesis. Something that those Egyptian royalties from the past never had” I said.

"Yep, just as Tails can fly" Shadow said.

“With his two tails, yes. And Amy, I’m not sure what she has but her beauty is something. But she has been getting trained for bows and arrows like me” I said, dipping my feet at the water.

"Well Blaze has the power to control fire, making fire shows with them" Silver said.

"Looks like you found the purrfect girl for your life" I smirked slightly.

“Very funny” Silver scoffed in annoyance.

“And you, Shadow? Who was that girl you danced with last night?” I asked.

“No one. She is cute but I prefer to be single and rule my kingdom on my own when I’m pharaoh” Shadow said.

“Ok suit yourself” I shrugged and looked at the water.

“You know, during our adventure of mummy hunting, what do think that scroll meant of Infinite?” Silver asked.

“Don’t know but maybe Tails will tell us what he found by doing research in the library” I said.

“Okay because I fear something might happen” Silver said.

“Oh come on. I don’t believe in prophecies” I said.

"Never mind that. We got to take the time to mourn your father" Silver said.

Just then I see my lanner falcon pet flying towards me and lands on my arm with a scroll letter. Maybe it’s from Tails. I opened it and when I read it, it shocked me. Infinite was a warmonger, leading an army of jackals to destroy any kingdom. And he has the power to create illusions that would feel real to the victims. But his arrogance and lust of power proved to be his downfall as he had the tables turned on him and he was imprisoned. Our people say that his power source is the Phantom Ruby that gives him power but he’s vulnerable without it. But its current whereabouts is unknown so far. Some say it was destroyed but other says it's still intact.

“Hmm....sounds like the worst enemy of Egypt. And power of illusions that would feel real in reality?” I asked myself in confusion.

"What's that?" Shadow took the scroll to read through it, "By Anubis, this does not look good" He said once he read.

“And judging by the paintings, that guy looks like he’s a serious killer” Silver saw it.

"Yeah, hence why he was obsessed with power" I said.

“What happened to the phantom ruby? Was it ever found?” Shadow asked.

"Let me read more" I checked through. When I read more, it was said to be kept in the Pyramids of Giza.

“We should not find it. I don’t want our kingdoms and the people die by a mad jackal” I said.

"Of course. Now let’s go back home" Silver said.

“Yeah. Horus, I’ll meet you back home” I let my bird fly back to the Horus kingdom.

I got back to the temple and got to my room. The weather heat is killing me all day.

“Your majesty, I looked at my research about Infinite. Did you read the scroll?” Tails asked.

"Yes, he was an insane warmonger" I said.

"A former general he was" Tails said.

“What do you suppose defeated him?” I asked.

“Well, a human warrior received a vision from the stars and these small flying alien creatures gave him temporary powers to stop Infinite and imprisoned him deep in the tombs at the pyramid of Giza. These creatures were called wisps” Tails held out a drawing scroll of strange looking alien creatures.

“Weird looking creatures. They come from the shooting stars?” I asked.

“Yes, they resemble small flames” Tails said.

“The white one with one eye looks like the leader” I said.

"Looks like it" Tails said.

“Do you think they’ll return again?” I said.

"We cannot be certain of it but there's a chance" Tails said.

“Hopefully because every night I see strange colors of shooting stars in the sky. It could be them” I said.

"Could be" Tails guessed

“Over thousands of years, Egyptians believe that aliens are real. To me it’s just stories” I said, looking out my window.

“I understand. Just as our gods are” Tails joined me.


	4. Training and Spa

(Sonic's POV)

It was nearly night and my pals practiced fighting with our main weapons. Shadow's favorite weapon is the khopesh and Silver's weapon is the spear. And mine is the bow with arrows that I aim and shoot. 

Amy's weapon is also bow and arrows but she only trains, not fight in battle. I can see she's having a struggle to aim properly as I helped her get the position right but I blushed at how close I am to her.

"Okay Amy, stay focused on the target, relax and let go of the arrow when ready to go" I said to her.

“How will I know if I’m aiming correctly?” She asked.

"You know you aim right when you hold it steady" I said.

“If only it felt real instead of training” Amy said and shoot the target.

The arrow almost hit the middle. I patted her proudly on the shoulder.

"Good job Amy" I said.

"Aw thanks Sonic" Amy replied grateful.

“You’re the first lady to battle in training” I said.

"Guess that makes me a future warrior" Amy joked.

“Yup, if you were one. Every man has tougher attitude, women have beauty as their weapon” I said.

"Never underestimate us girls" Amy said.

“And never underestimate us men being strong, handsome, and cocky” I said, being tough with my little bulk on my arms.

"You're too funny Sonic, I like that about you" Amy said.

“Heh, maybe we are the next rulers. If you were very beautiful like Nefertiti, you would be attracting me very badly” I chuckled. 

“There’s more to beauty, Sonic. You just get too distracted by my beauty too much” Amy stroked my chin.

"Oh am I?" I chuckled nervously.

"You are distracted right now" Amy said.

“If another lady swoons on me, you would be jealous” I chuckled and aimed my arrow with my bow at the target. 

I shoot at the target and got a bullseye, “Yes!”

“Good shot Sonic” Amy gave thumbs up.

“Are you love birds done? I need an opponent to sword fight with me” Shadow growing impatient as always.

“Ready when you are” I took out a sword.

“Get ready to lose bird boy” Shadow held his sword out and clashed his blade with mine.

“You bark like a jackal but you never bite” I pushed him off from my sword.

“Well this one has teeth” Shadow countered his blade with mine again.

“Hehehe.....super speed time!” I used my super speed time to prank the slow motion but standing still Shadow.

I took his sword away from him and poked him on the nose. As I continue to see in normal perspective, he very slowly groaned from feeling his nose poked. Then I pushed him down in the sand as everything goes normal.

“OMPH! Not cool!” He yelled.

“Hahahahaha! All bark and no bite!” I laughed.

“You big prick!” Shadow got up.

“What are you gonna do, unleash the undead from the grave? I don’t fear the undead” I chuckled evilly.

“Aaahh!!! I hate underwater! Oh my Ra! Oh my Ra!” I cling onto Silver.

“Ugh! Shadow, don’t bring up his biggest fear! You know it makes him crazy!” Silver pushes me off.

“Alright fine sorry” Shadow immediately stopped.

Amy calms me down from hyperventilating, “Sonic, calm down. You’re in a land of sand. Not underwater. Think of the blue sky where you fly” She hushed me.

“Okay calm breaths Sonic” I said to myself.

“Breathe Sonic” Amy said.

Soon I calmed down and then looked at Shadow, "Please don't bring my fear up again"

“For god’s sake. When will you ever overcome your fear? Sooner or later, fear will come to you” Shadow glared. 

“I don’t know, depending if it’s life or death situation” I glared back.

“Guys, settle down. Sonic, I think you need a warm spa at my palace to calm down. Come along” Amy dragged me to her kingdom.

"Oh boy here we go" I gave a sigh in defeat at her.

At her palace, I was sitting in one of her springs to calm my nerves. I admit it is relaxing and all but too nervous when it’s at her kingdom.

"Better now Sonic?" Amy asked me.

"I guess. Man......how am I not freaking out at this?" I asked.

"Because these springs can make anyone feel relaxed" Amy said and got into the water.

Man, she decided to join too? What has her parents done to her? Raise her to be kind?

"You don't mind keep you company?" Amy asked me.

"No, I don't mind" I tried the best not to blush.

“You’re afraid that the cats are gonna eat you?” Amy asked.

“No, just worried that your parents would freak out that you’re taking care of me to be your future husband” I said.

"I chose to, my parents let me have free will" Amy said.

“I wonder how long they saw you as a big girl” I chuckled.

"Quite some time" Amy giggled.

“Heh, well I’m still a free bird. But I can’t escape my marriage with you. My kingdom needs new rulers and my father wants me to take his place as pharaoh of the Horus kingdom” I said.

“Yes but the coronation is first” Amy said, scooting up next to me.

“Nuh uh. Marriage is first. I wish it was a coronation to be crowned as pharaoh but marriage is the rule” I said.

"Okay. But still, you look cute blushing" Amy noticed I was red in the face.

"Aw man" I groaned in embarrassment.

Soon I was feeling calm and relaxed that I got out of the warm spa and shook my wet fur off.

"So, where are you going?" Amy asked me.

“Eh, back to my kingdom. The bird needs some rest” I said.

"Well then. Good luck out there" Amy blew a kiss to me, but I just chuckled at this and ran home after getting dressed.

I went to my room chamber and lied down on my bed to take a breather. The heat in Egypt is scorching hot these days when living in a desert area filled with hot sand that makes you feel like dying from the harsh sunlight.

"What a day" I muttered to myself.

First doing some weapon practice and now even having a spa with Amy. But it was not nice of Shadow to taunt me with my fear of water. I’ll get him back for that but I hate to upset Amy if she sees me and Shadow fighting like animals. A fight won't solve anything. Well least Silver is the pacifist out of us.


	5. Wisp

(Sonic’s POV)

That night I was on the roof of my palace, staring at the night sky. I was hoping that those strange colorful shooting stars really exist. That alien fairytale has got to be real. From what I looked at some paintings on the walls they came in different forms. But still it’s beautiful looking at the stars. I hope one day they return again. But when will they return?

I spoke too soon when saw something that looked like a shooting star heading straight to the desert. 

“What the?” I can’t believe what I’m seeing.

Shooting stars don’t fall from the sky but I can see there’s one falling to the desert area. And it crashed there in a sandy explosion. I decided to check up on it. Being born with speed I ran to the desert in 3 seconds.

Upon arriving I saw the sand around the burning rock has hardened into glass, “What’s this?”

It was very white glass or some kind. This is definitely strange but could it be a cocoon or an alien egg? Just then, it was cracking a bit and something burst out.

“Whoa!” I was startled but what I saw was a strange white creature with one eye and a weird body with nothing. I gotta admit this alien creature looks cute. But is it friendly? And I notice it floats. Then three tentacles came out of it.

“What are you?” I asked it.

It only made chittering noise. I’m guessing it can’t talk normal. But it needs a name.

“You don’t have a name, do you?” I asked.

It sorta shook its head a gesture of no. Can it understand English? Maybe it can’t talk but it can understand my language. 

“I’ll call you Wisp. Welcome to planet Earth, Wisp. I’m prince Sonic” I said.

Wisp just gives me a hug with his tentacles. On my face literally but I can tell this alien is a friendly one. My friends are not gonna believe this. I must show Wisp to them.

“Hang on tight, buddy. Because I’m very fast” I held him and ran super-fast to my palace.

What I didn’t know is that the alien got out of my arms and flew fast too.

“Huh so you’re a speedster too?” I laughed a little.

Wisp nods and we ran/fly in a blue and white trail.

Me on running and him in flying. This is so cool for an alien creature that knows about speed. I came back to my palace into my room with Wisp near. 

“You’re strange but you do have speed like I do” I said.

Wisp nodded and flew around the room checking it. And for sure I can’t even sleep because the wishing star of an alien kept me up and I never wanna go to sleep.

"Okay enough Wisp" I called to him, “It’s night time and we....earthlings like me sleep at night. Tomorrow is a big day for my friends to maybe see you. If they don’t react” I said.

Wisp understood and I got to my bed. He just hovered to the floor where he slept for the night.

The next morning the sun was rising at my kingdom. I woke up with a yawn and saw Wisp laying on the floor still asleep. 

“Don’t go anywhere, bud” I said and just as I was about to leave, Wisp woke up and followed me.

I walked down the halls, they were still empty without any guards around.

Well for the moment until I saw Tails come in, he just been waking up, "Good morning Sonic" He rubs his right eye.

"Good morning Tails" I replied. 

But as Tails got a clearer look, his eyes widen at what he saw, "Huh?" What is that?!"

“An alien from the shooting stars. He’s kinda cute and friendly” I chuckled.

"You mean it?! A real one?!" Tails was amazed.

“Yes. He looks just like from the paintings on the walls” I said.

"This is great. Can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces" Tails said.

"I call him Wisp because.....he's like a wisp" I shrugged.

"I can tell. Well you just made a discovery" Tails said.

"Say Tails. Was there a reason he came? Maybe it has some connection to this Infinite" I asked. 

"Actually, it does. Infinite will be awakened in maybe a week or more to find his source. The phantom ruby. The scroll says that an Egyptian warrior defeated Infinite by swarm of alien creatures like that one" Tails pointed at Wisp, "But Infinite's defeat in his sarcophagus will soon be awaken in 2 centuries which is already 2 centuries later. If Infinite rises again, he'll unleash his army of clones to take over the world and he would have the power to create illusions that will feel real to all of us"

"But we will find a way to stop him? Find more wisps and overcome his illusions?" I asked.

"We shall see" Tails said.

"There is one person that can help. She's into sorcery and magic in Egypt" I said.

"No, absolutely not. You know she can cause bad luck curse to anyone she wants" Tails pacing back and forth from the frustration. 

"She can help. I know she's sneaky for a cobra but she has helped before. And Wisp can't speak like us and I hope Hex has something to help Wisp speak English" I said. 

"That cobra's venom is very poisonous but not to hedgehogs" Tails muttered. 

"Bud, I don't trust her but she's the only sorceress in Egypt. She can break rules to people but not to royalties like me. She's afraid of execution. So, she'll listen to me" I said. 

"Fine, but I swear if she tries something sneaky, I’m not getting involved" Tails said. 

"Calm down, bro. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking" I said. 

We found the shop place called Magic and Curses owned by Hex the Cobra. She used to be a thief but now she's the owner of the store in Egypt. For a sneaky snake we can't tell if she's good or bad but she does have a hard time struggling to remain sane and not feel homeless. That's what made her become.....anti or something.

"Hello?" I called for her. 

Out from some shelves, came a magneta cobra out in red clothing and walked up to us, flicking her forked tongue like a real snake. She’s probably sensing my scent to make sure I’m the real me. She’s not great at trusting anyone the same way I don’t trust her. 

"What brings you here your majesty?" Hex asked us.

"Now don't be sneaky again, Hex. Do you have some kind of potion that can permanently make an alien creature talk and speak English normally?" I asked and showed her Wisp.

"A real wisp? Well let me check my potion box" Hex picked up a small box and began whisper to herself while searching, "Okay okay Arabic? nope, Latin? Nope, English? Yes!" She found the right one.

Wisp made trilling noises and I have no idea what he's saying.

"Relax, she's gonna give you something to help you talk English" I said.

Hex opens the bottle and splashes some of the potion onto Wisp.

"Ugh! Oh thanks! Huh? I'm talking?" Wisp spoke his first words.

"Wow, it worked. Will it be permanent?" I asked her. 

"On earth is permanent but in outer space where he came from, he won't speak English. The magic only works if he's on earth" Hex said. 

"Okay. Well, thanks for the help" I said.

"Are you gonna pay, prince birdie? You owe me" Hex smirked. 

"Okay, okay!" I hand her a bag of money coins, "Just don't make the price go high the next time I come again"

"Alright. But I can't keep promises so well. I guarantee" Hex said.

"You're gonna have to, Hex. If the world was in danger, your sorcery will be in danger too" I said and left the store

“Good luck Sonic” She waved.

“And now what?” Wisp asked.

“We go meet my royal friends at the Nile River” I said.

“Then we better gather them” Tails said.

We found my friends near the Nile River waiting for me like always every morning.

“Greetings Sonic, hey what is that thing?” Silver noticed Wisp.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Wisp” I introduced Wisp to them.

“Hello there” Wisp greeted them.

“What are you?” Amy asked.

“I’m a wisp, kind of ironic that’s my name too” Wisp said.

"Wait, is that the paintings in the halls about alien creatures that came from the shooting stars? Is he real?" Shadow asked.

“Yes, he knows about Infinite” I said.

"He's the same creature that lead an Egyptian warrior to defeat Infinite centuries ago" Silver said. 

"Yes. And I came down here to find another warrior to put an end to Infinite again. Your warrior only imprisoned Infinite in the tomb but he will rise again to finish what he started" Wisp said. 

"But Infinite can't be powerful enough without the Phantom Ruby. His source of power to create illusions" I said. 

"The phantom ruby is hidden in the pyramid of Giza and we need to get it now" Shadow suggested. 

"You know it’s dangerous. That place is abandoned and you have no idea what's down there" Amy said.

“If we work together, we’ll make it” I said.

"This is gonna end up as hell. But fine, we go and you better not be dead. All of you" Shadow scoffed.

"We've been on such missions before and we always end up safe" I said.

We gathered our equipment for this journey to Giza. Pyramid of Giza was built by human slaves centuries ago. But now it's abandoned and cursed. This mission won't be easy but we have to find the Phantom Ruby to prevent Infinite from claiming it. 

We rode our horse chariots to the desert to find three pyramids. As always it was hot, so we brought a lot of water with us so we won't dehydrate and hallucinate. We also made sure our horses drank a lot of water too before heading to our journey. It took us some hours to get to Giza, I really wanted to run to feet but Amy and Silver are not as fast as Shadow and I.


	6. Phantom Ruby

(Sonic’s POV)

We made it to pyramid of Giza and found the entrance to the second pyramid that leads us down to the tomb. It’s very old and very creepy to whatever is down there. If it’s cursed it can awaken mummies from their resting place.

“Be ready guys” I said to my pals.

"I swear Rose. If you die, I will be so mad at you" Shadow glared.

“Really Shadow?” Amy laughed.

"It’s us big boys that are tougher than big girls, Rose. So you better be alive when we get the hell out of here" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

I chuckled at how grumpy he is all the time. I wonder what his Anubis god gave him to be the prince of the Anubis kingdom. Is it the grumpiness a side effect or what? I made a torch so we could see inside the pyramid.

I spot a skeleton with spiders crawling around it which nearly startled me, "Oh god! Damn it!"

“Spiders!” Amy screamed.

"Keep moving, people. They're just tarantulas. Just keep moving now" Shadow scoffed and jumps over the skeleton. Sheesh, that guy really shows no fear or hesitation.

It's like he wants to hide his weakness and not be a wuss. One of these days, Shadow. I will find out what you fear. 

"Who knows what's down there, guys. This place could be cursed centuries ago" Silver said.

"Considering the Phantom Ruby is magical, so yes" I said.

"Whatever guards the phantom ruby is going to send death to intruders which is us" Silver said. 

"Come on, we all survived tombs and mummies before. My death has never happened" I said with my cocky attitude. 

"SONIC!!!" Amy grabbed me from nearly falling into a snake pit.

"Whoa! Thanks" I turned around and then down in the pit I saw several cobras laying down there.

They can see me up here and they hissed aggressively. Sheesh! Worse way to die down there. 

"What would you do without me?" Amy sighed in relief from saving me from death.

"Anything. Let’s keep moving" I said. 

We got deeper into the pyramid, seeing several wall paintings. It’s probably telling us the prophecy or something and there's a picture of Infinite wearing a mask or something. Maybe to hide his hideous face. What is he anyway? A jackal or a cursed jackal that the Anubis god punished him for something?

"I have a feeling that Anubis probably punished him for something he did when he was a child" Shadow said. 

"Well, whatever he did, he's a threat to Egypt. By the time he awakens, he won't be stopped. Not unless Wisp is here" I said to my wisp alien pal.

“There’s always hope” Wisp said.

"Yeah, and I hope your friends come too. The scroll said that you and your friends helped a warrior defeat Infinite" I said.

“Yes, hundreds of years ago” Wisp said.

My ears perked at something. I saw something popped out of the ground and I know what it is. The undead mummies probably heard us coming into their tombs. Finally, some killing time. 

"Hold this, my future queen" I gave the torch to Amy and I pulled out my bows and arrows.

"Urrrrrrgh" I head a low moaning from one of the tunnels. Shadow pulls out his swords and Silver his spear.

"They are coming" Silver said.

"Don't worry, Ames. Mummies are slow like zombies. You might wanna hide somewhere" I said, backing away slowly so I can get a better aim at one of them.

Then the mummies reveal themselves as undead jackals, Infinite's undead followers.

"Okay, they weren't human before. Get ready guys" I aimed my weapon.

"Here we go!" Shadow runs and slices some in two and then decapitates another, Silver rears his spear back and impales some of them and threw them to the wall.

"Welcome to the new Egyptian dynasty!" I shot at one of them.

"RAAAAGH!" The jackal mummy fell down with an arrow in the head, I pulled another arrow and it goes through two mummies and I pinned them to the wall by shooting at their hands.

Damn it! More keep coming out and I’m not fast to reload my arrows. Looks like I’m gonna have to go superspeed to slow time down and get my friends to safety. As I did, I can see that Amy is hiding but is cornered by another jackal mummy coming from the ground. I used my speed and knocked down every mummy in my way, even snapping their necks or ripped them apart to save my friends.

Shadow looks like he's trying to kill a mummy in front of him but another was behind him. So I turned the mummy to another to stab it instead and I also moved Amy out from her hiding spot to a safer one.

And Silver, it looks like his spear is not at the perfect angle to aim the mummy and another mummy behind him is about to kill Silver. So I just moved the mummy backwards and punched it several times in the face. And I moved Silver's spear to the right angle for it to aim at the mummy. Soon as I was done, everything goes to normal speed.

"What the? Goddamn it, Sonic! I was gonna chop that mummy's head off!" Shadow scowled at me. 

"You're welcome for saving your ass from getting mummified!" I scowled back.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Shadow points his sword at me.

"Put that down!" I demanded.

"Both of you! Focus on killing mummies, not each other! Men!" Amy scoffed in annoyance at how me and Shadow act like children.

"Uh most of them are dead now" Silver pointed it out, yeah I did it for them.

"Actually, I did that for you" I chuckled nervously. 

"Seriously, you just can't stand still without slow motion time superspeed thingy?" Silver said.

"It's a last resort thing mostly in mummy combat" I said.

"You guys, be thankful that Sonic saved you from getting mummified to death" Amy said.

“Thanks Sonic” Silver said.

“I guess I owe you one” Shadow said.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get deeper in the tomb and not die” I chuckled and lit another torch and we went deeper into the pyramid.

“Tell me again why the Egyptians forced slaves to build pyramids?” Silver asked.

"Well, they were built for religious purposes. We were one of the first civilizations to believe in an afterlife" I explained.

“But now that it’s abandoned, it’s filled with booby traps and death” Shadow said.

I stepped on something that triggered a mechanism and I moved out of the way from a swinging blade, “HOLY CAMEL!!!” I stepped backwards.

“Like I said, booby traps and death” Shadow looked at me.

“Yeah, and I didn’t die” I scoffed.

“If you die, I hope Anubis sends you to a realm of scary death” Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

“Let’s just keep going” I said, making sure I don’t walk into death traps again. 

The further we went, the less danger. But who knows what’s guarding the phantom ruby that the Egyptian gods sent to prevent intruders claiming it.

“I’m getting the creeps” Silver shivered.

"Stay close guys. We could be getting close to the chamber" I said. 

We came to a chamber filled with golden treasure; probably from the riches from King Tut or Pharaoh Seti the first. It was very imaginable but we can't take treasure or it could set a curse to us. 

I see the glowing red phantom ruby standing on the column but I see two giant black jackal statues with it. I know this trick before and if i know if I take the phantom ruby, the statues will awaken.

"There it is guys" I pointed at it.

"Careful, Sonic. I have a feeling that those jackal statues will awaken" Amy warned me.

“Hmmmm” I looked around and grabbed a emerald to swap the ruby with it.

"See, what did I tell ya?" I said but I noticed that their reactions were speechless. 

Oh shit. I don't think swapping worked. The pharaohs from the past were not that stupid. Great. I can hear the growling behind me and I guess the jackal statues came to life. 

"They're alive aren't they?" I sighed in frustration.

“Yeah, RUN!!!” Amy screamed as the statues growled and chased us just like regular life jackals.

"GO GO GO!" I screamed and did a forward roll and grabbed a torch to whack them away.

"FOR INFINITE!!!" The statues shouted and tries to pounce at us but missed.

"Bite on this, dogs!" I aimed my arrows at them but it didn't penetrate them since they are very hard stone made. 

"It’s no use! Our weapons won't penetrate them!" Silver said. 

"It’s like all bark and no bite" Shadow said. 

"I got it! The death traps should crush them!" Amy suggested.

"Good idea Amy" Shadow said, looking back seeing some traps.

"Darts!" I ran so fast and pushed my teammates forwards from the darts activating from the walls. The statues ran after but the darts bounced off them.

"Crap! Sliding doors! GO!" I stepped on the trap and ran as fast as I can before I was gonna get crushed.

My friends made it out as well when the statues try to reach but got crushed.

"Phew, that was close" I sigh in relief.

"That was crazy Sonic!" Silver said.

"Yeah, crazy to stay in one piece. And you all to stay alive and not die" I said.

"Next time, don't put your future queen in danger" Shadow growled. 

"Hey, women always guide their man!" Amy argued with Shadow.

"Enough! Let’s go!" I commanded.


	7. Banquet

Mission complete but the prophecy of Infinite awakening in a week or less will bring danger to Egypt. Nothing can be stopped but I hope Wisp’s kind arrives tonight or tomorrow night. If they did help out an Egyptian warrior to defeat Infinite, maybe I could be the new warrior to defeat Infinite. 

Right now, the Phantom Ruby is secured and brought to Silver’s kingdom where his lionesses can guard them.

“Aaaah!!! I said I’m not food!” I was startled by the lionesses growling at me, “Silver, have you been feeding them?”

“I did, they just don’t like intruders. They can smell bird feathers on you since you have a lot of Lanner falcons in your kingdom” Silver chuckled.

“Great, big cats like bird food? Brilliant” I groaned in annoyance. 

“Neferti. Hatshephsut. Be nice to my friend. He’s a prince” Silver commanded his big cats. 

“Sheesh, I’ll never understand you guys naming your pet animals after the pharaohs and queens from the past” I crossed my arms.

“Well why not?” Silver replied.

“Because the past rulers are dead and mummified” I said.

"I know. I've raised these lions since they were cubs" Silver said.

“Yeah, you raised the ladies right now. And please tell them to guard the phantom ruby” I said.

"Got it pal" Silver nodded, "Now be good girls and keep an eye on the ruby" He told them and the lionesses nod and they laid down around the ruby. 

“Has Sekhmet trained your animals to be loyal” I asked with a little sarcasm.

"You can say that" Silver replied.

"Hilarious. But now I need to visit my father's tomb" I said.

Nefertiti walks around and rubs her head near my leg like she wants to get to know me. Cute but I don’t have time for this. 

“Nefertiti, I gotta go” I tried to be polite but she licks my hand for affection.

“Seems that she likes you” Silver snickered.

"Looks like it. Well see you later girl" I said before running off.

I made it back but I went to my father’s tomb. His sarcophagus is still there along with my ancestors. 

“Oh father. Tonight, is the banquet and may your spirit watch over us” I said.

Tonight, is the banquet and I’ll be giving a speech to my people about my father’s death. And I wish my father’s spirit watches over us. 

Legends say that when our relatives die, they come back as spirit animals. And I know he will have the spirit shape of the Lanner falcon. My family will be honoring him as well. But I have to also announce that soon I have to take the throne. Even if it means being very young and less experienced. 

“Father, even if I’m very young and inexperienced, I will do what it’s right for our kingdom. Mother would really want me to be the new pharaoh someday. Rest in Peace, Father” I said and left the tomb.

As I walked out, I noticed Tails walking down the hallway.

“Hey Tails. I see that you’re getting along with Wisp just fine. I have a feeling that tonight his kind might come to the banquet” I said.

"I hope so big bro" Tails said.

“You two really are like brothers but different species” Wisp said.

"Well we grew up as brothers" I said.

"Yep" Tails nodded.

"Now, to prepare for tonight" I said, heading to my room.

Hopefully the night goes okay. Mother really wants me to make a speech about my father who was once a great pharaoh and will be remembered throughout history. I mean he was a good man and was very fair, forbade slavery and had peace talks with the current emperor of Rome. Okay Sonic. You know the rules of banquets and parties. Young princes and princesses have to wear their god mask. I put on my Ra mask and walked out of my room to head to the lobby where my servants are preparing the tables for the people and the other table for the royals. 

It’s a little early until everyone arrives at my kingdom. Hopefully my mother doesn’t embarrass me acting like a child whenever Shadow and I get into arguments. Birds and canines don’t get along well but I just hope Shadow and I get along well, even if we are rivals.

"Your highness, anything we can do for you?" Two servants came in.

“Whatever food you made, make it well organized on the tables. Organization is the art of preparation for the people” I said.

"Yes your majesty" The servants nods and headed to get going.

“Whoa, I guess I do have what it takes to be a pharaoh” I said. 

“And you do, Faker” Shadow came out of nowhere, even wearing his Anubis mask.

“Shadow? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Princess Amelia made me come here. That woman sure has the temper of an angry cat” Shadow groans in annoyance.

“And I do, puppy jackal head. Now be a good boy to my future husband” Amy said.

"Right kitty" Shadow sighs quietly.

“Cats are dangerous, Shadow. You like danger” Amy said.

"And jackals hunt cats" Shadow said.

“Hmph, dogs hunt birds too” I scoffed.

“Silver is coming later, Sonic” Amy said.

“You guys really respect my father’s death? Even if it means that Amy and I will be the next new rulers at a young age” I said.

"Our families has always shown respect towards each other" Shadow said.

“Thanks, Shadow. And Amy, my mother won’t be queen for long and she really wants us to be rulers. We are very young but she’s not getting any younger. Please save the throne and my kingdom” I begged her.

“Sonic, we’ve known each other as kids a long time ago. Of course, I will be your queen. Being best friends for a long time turns our friendship into lovers” Amy said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Amy, as much as I care for your wellbeing, I just hope it does not stand in my freedom's way" I said.

"Even so, I'll let you be a free spirit but with me as your wife" Amy said.

"Heh, like I said, I’m always a free bird with speed. Just like Horus" I said, just as I want to kiss her but we are wearing our god masks. 

In just a few minutes, the banquet will begin and the people will be gathered around in their seats.

Silver eventually arrived at the banquet, "Hey guys"

"Greetings Silver. The banquet is about to begin" I said to him.

"Great, I hope Blaze is here as well" Silver said.

“That purple feline? You seem worried” I teased his feelings.

“Well yeah. She makes me warm” Silver joked.

"Let's hope your parents don't freak out that you have a crush on someone" I said.

“Why would they?” Silver asked.

“Because royal and non-royal parents get overprotective of their children falling in love with someone” I said.

“My parents should know that I’m a big boy and nearly close to being a man” Silver said.

We all took our royal seats at the table to have our meals. My mother took a seat next to me but the empty throne chair would’ve been my father’s but he’s not here.

I noticed Shadow had no one next to him so far. He likes to be alone all the time when it comes to banquets. Soon enough music was playing around.

I felt Amy’s hand on mine and I looked at her, “Let’s enjoy the banquet and food, Suti. In a few minutes you’ll be up there to give a speech about your father” Amy said, lifting her mask up a little to eat her food. Suti is my real name in Arabic but I prefer to be called Sonic in English instead. But Suti is Amy’s nickname for me and I don’t mind that. 

“Alright Amy” I also began to eat.

“Let’s say that you two become the new rulers at a young age, will we survive to what’s coming?” Shadow referring to Infinite awakening.

“As long as we stay together and fight together, we will never fall” I said.

“Suti, it’s time for the speech” Mother said.

“Yes Mother but please call me Sonic” I said and walked up to the stage to give a speech to my people.

“Welcome dear people of the Horus kingdom. I’m here to announce my upcoming coronation as the new pharaoh. What my father taught me is to show respect, freedom and justice” I began.

“But when I look at the people, I see family and friends, always being there for each other and not wanting to start war with the other kingdoms” I continued and everyone started to applause before I continued.

“And so, my father was the great pharaoh and great leader to the Horus kingdom, May his spirit Rest In Peace. And may he be remembered throughout history of Egypt. And for now, the princess of the Bastet kingdom and I are engaged” I said and Amy stood up as everyone applauded and she walks up to me.

“My princess, may you be my queen?” I asked her.

“Yes I will my prince” Amy hugged me.


	8. Coronation

(Sonic's POV)

The next morning is my coronation day. Everyone is gathered outside of my kingdom to see me get crowned as pharaoh. Even my future wife Amelia as queen too.

Last night, Wisp's kind hasn't arrived yet but we pray that they will. Wisp hasn't found them yet in the night sky but he hopes that they come. The fate of my country is in danger if Infinite awakens to finish what he started.

"Mom, if I become a lousy young pharaoh, don't let the 10 plagues become real to us again" I teased my mother.

“It won’t happen to a selfless one” Mom said.

“I’m so young to be crowned. But I have to save my kingdom” I said.

“You’ll do just great son” Mom assured me.

Right now, I have walk down with my bride and myself to get crowned as pharaoh and queen. I held Amy’s hand as we walked past the people that now see our identities. I can hear some saying that I look so much like my father. As we approached to be crowned, the trumpets were blown.

“Attention everyone, we’ve gathered for the coronation of prince Sonic, to be our new Pharaoh and his marriage with princess Amy” A servant announced.

Amy looks at me with a slight nervous smile, “Are you okay with this, Suti?” Amy asked, saying my real name.

“Yes, Amy. My father wanted this so he can be at peace. And my mother to finally take a break and be herself” I said.

“As much as I love you, I just want you to be who you are as a free like a bird and a mummy hunter. I don’t wanna change you” Amy said.

While the servant does his speech ceremony for us, I smiled that Amy doesn’t care if my freedom gets in the way.

“I love you too, Ames. But let’s hope your parents and my mother don’t expect us to have kids. We aren’t ready for that. Especially for those past human pharaohs and queens who were also not ready to have kids at a young age” I said.

“Yes, I can wait with that” Amy said.

Then it was time to be crowned as some servants came with the crown my father used to wear. They put it on my head and I stood up.

“Say hello to Pharaoh Suti. Or Pharaoh Sonic and my Queen Amy” I said to my people.

Everyone started to cheer and Amy and I then shared a kiss to celebrate our marriage. Our friendship for so long it turned us into lovers.

“Guess two of our kingdoms are now merged” Amy said.

“Yup, bird and cat kingdoms united” I said we got to the tables to celebrate with the others.

“Don’t even say a word, Shadow. We are still too young to be mommy and daddy” I warned him seriously if he opens his big mouth.

“Of course. Well I’m waiting til it’s my time to rule” Shadow said.

“Heh, good luck with that Anubis junior. You would be so lonely without a lady hedgehog by your side” I chuckled.

“Hmph, I’ve been annoying my parents if I can just be a solitude pharaoh of my kingdom” Shadow scoffed.

“You should know being alone cam drive you crazy” Silver said.

“Hmph, I am never that crazy in my solitude life” Shadow scoffed.

“Come on, hundreds of ladies will be coming after you since since it’s not their fault you’re charming as a prince” I said with a cheeky grin.

“They can flirt all they want but I don’t fall for their looks. I bite like a jackal. My jackals King Tut and Seti are very overprotective of me” Shadow said.

“Ok suit yourself” I said.

The blue violet girl was seen again, looking at Shadow. And I can definitely see Shadow blushing at that girl. He is such a liar and he is definitely a terrible liar when he tries to hide his feelings.

“Ah, I think your feelings are lying to us, Shads” Silver said.

“Shut up. I am not lying” Shadow still lying and tries to hid his face from that girl.

She looked confused and shrugs it off and walked away, though I did hear her giggle a bit.

“Shadow, you cannot deny it” Silver said.

“Argh! I don’t have time to argue with you!” Shadow teleported himself out of here.

“Heh, that dude really hates to admit his feelings” I chuckled.

“Yeah, so damn sensitive” Silver agreed.

“You guys need to respect his....sensitivity. You know how grumpy he is when you stress him out” Amy said.

“Sorry” We both said at the same time.

“Boys these days” Blaze chuckled.

“Aaahh!!! Blaze? Where did you come from?” Silver stammered.

“Recently” Blaze said in a seductive voice.

“Oh but you almost scared me” He said.

"You get a heart attack if someone sneaks up on you?" I laughed a little.

"Oops" Blaze said nervously.

"It's okay. But today begins my regime" I said.

"And our marriage as well" Amy leaned on me.

"And again, no kids until we are old enough" I said.

“Yes” Amy said.

Later Amy and I were alone at the palace. It does feel great to be the next pharaoh along with my queen. But how will I be a great pharaoh to my people if I’m a mummy hunter?

“You know, I was hoping that those alien creatures arrive to save Egypt from Infinite” I said.

“Someday they’ll come, Sonic. Maybe they’re trying hard to find Earth” Amy said.

“Maybe. Wisp came alone the other day” I said.

“We can’t give up hope yet my beloved” Amy said.

“Yeah, and you know I care a lot about Egypt being alive” I said.

“And we shall let it remain so” Amy said, holding my hand.

“Sorry to interrupt your majesty. There’s a cobra lady waiting outside” The servant said.

“Hex? What is she doing here?” I asked.

“She wanted to see you and tell you something” The servant.

I don’t like Hex coming into my kingdom but whatever she wants, she’ll have to talk to my guards, “Very well. Bring her in” I said.

Soon I saw Hex arrive, I wonder what news she got. She better not try to be sneaky to steal gold again. Last time my father wanted to execute her, I begged him not to because she always tells the future and other sorcery abilities. So I needed her alive incase something terrible happens to Egypt.

“Good morning your highness. I see that you had a great coronation this morning” Hex being sly and funny every time which doesn’t amuse me much.

“Yes I did and what is it you want?” I asked.

“Well, are you familiar with sands of time?” Hex asked.

“Sort of but that’s just a made-up story or some kind of metaphor” I said.

“Well, I discovered that the Sahara Desert holds memories from the past. They create shape so of people from the past” Hex explained.

“And what does this have to do with me?” I asked impatiently.

“Do you really wanna know what happened to Infinite’s defeat or Cleopatra’s death?” Hex asked.

“I’d pick how Infinite was defeated” I said.

“Then come with me to the Sahara Desert, your highness. I brought camels with me” Hex said.

“Very well Hex” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have eight stories on this site, but I couldn't help myself!


End file.
